


Home

by kdramaslistb



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdramaslistb/pseuds/kdramaslistb
Summary: His house is still his home.Even if it already misses one person.





	Home

The bed where they used to sleep and cuddle together is still there.

The couch where they used to sit down and watch TV shows from is still there.

The pebbles they collected and used to make a small tower in their garden is still there.

The closet in their bedroom that's used to store both of their clothes is still there.

Their wedding picture still hangs on the living room. The copy of it in their bedroom is still there.

Everything is still there. Everything's still in their exact position. Even the flower vase, even the small trinkets the house has are still in their exact places. But something's missing.

The bed where they used to sleep and cuddle on has accommodated only one person for the past year.

The couch where they used to sit down and watch TV shows from is seen to be used by only one person now.

The pebble towers in the garden are only continuing to grow due to one person's efforts.

The closet in the bedroom contains clothes. And about two dozen empty clothe hangers.

The wedding pictures show two happy men. But only one of them is happy now.

Something wasn't missing. Rather, _someone_ was -- and still is -- missing. 

To Baekhyun, all these does not matter. It doesn't matter if he sleeps alone, and watches TV shows alone. It doesn't matter that he's the only one who continues to grow their pebble collection, nor that his closet mostly stores empty clothe hangers. It doesn't matter that only Chanyeol is the happy man now. Even if he's being happy in another person's arms. Because all that doesn't reduce the fact that his house is still his home. Every item in his home is something precious to him because every item reminds him of Chanyeol and how happy they were back then. Everything reminds him of the days before their relationship started to go downhill. That's why he refused to sell their house to Chanyeol because he knows the latter will demolish the house, and in turn will build a condominium building out of the lot.

"Baek, just hear me out. _Please_ ," Baekhyun remembers Kyungsoo telling him. They were standing in front of Baekhyun's house's porch, and a whole lot of construction equipment was placed on the opposite lot of the house.

However, Kyungsoo's words didn't make Baekhyun falter, "How many times do I have to remind you, Soo? I refuse to sell my house. I refuse to sell my _home_."

Kyungsoo just shook his head, "Baek, isn't it time to move on now? We can pay you any amount. You can use the money to buy an apartment, or maybe even a new house. Just please, Baek, we need this lot."

"Soo, I know you're my best friend, but --"

"Baek, if you don't sell it, the situation will become worse and I won't have control on whatever happens next."

Baekhyun looked at the man's eyes. He knows the look Kyungsoo gives whenever he lies, and that look is nowhere to be seen at the moment. Kyungsoo was telling the truth. After all, even if he is the head of this project, he still doesn't have the last say to everything.

"Then so be it," Baekhyun confidently said as his heart became weaker, "I don't care if --"

His voice was cut off by the sound of a car door slamming and the words, "Kyungsoo, I'll be the one to settle this," being heard.

Kyungsoo obeyed his boss. Baekhyun wants to look at his best friend, but his eyes couldn't follow the man because then, he'd see the boss. He'd see _him_ , the man who left him. The man who cheated on him. The man who replaced him. The man he hurt. The man who, despite everything that has happened, he just can't manage to unlove.

"Mr. Byun," the man said. A chill went down Baekhyun's spine. It's been ages since he was last referred to as "Mr. Byun." It never crossed his mind that Chanyeol would be the one to call him that after a long time.

However, the smaller man just laughed it off, "It's weird to be referred to as 'Mr. Byun.' Call me Baekhyun instead."

Chanyeol let out a breath, "Fine. Baekhyun," he said with eyes that hold no concern or sincerity whatsoever. It made Baekhyun's heart a little weaker, but he couldn't just break down now, right?

"If you're going to tell me to sell my house to you, then no. I refuse to do so."

"Why?" his ex-husband asked. Chanyeol was irritated, and Baekhyun knew it.

"Because it's my home."

Chanyeol let out a scowl, "Oh for god's sake, Baekhyun, I --"

"A new apartment won't be my home. A new house won't be my home. Any new place won't be my home. You left me with nothing but memories, left me with nothing but this house -- this _home_. Can't I at least keep _this_?"

"Can you stop it with this sentimental bullshit?" Chanyeol said, a scowl still present on his face, "Selling this house to me is one step towards your path to moving on. Isn't that what you want? It's been a year, Baekhyun. Can your head still not get the fact that I won't be coming home to you? That I have a new family now?" Chanyeol snickered. His eyes were sad, "It wasn't even my fault in the first place, right?"

It was then that Baekhyun's heart met its weakest state yet. It was true what Chanyeol said, and that made Baekhyun's tears start streaming down from his face.

"How can I --"

"You were the one who didn't acknowledge me after you got that promotion. You were the one who went home late everyday, the one who smelled like someone else whenever I hugged you. You were the one who didn't even try to save this failing relationship when you saw it sinking right before your eyes! How can I stop myself from thinking you already stopped loving me when all the proof I needed was practically spoon fed to me?"

"Chanyeol --"

"You were the one who stopped saying those three words, Baek," Chanyeol said as tears started rolling down his cheeks too, "It was you who made me question everything I know about the relationship we had back then, you who made my self-esteem reach its worst state. It was you who made me think I won't ever be enough for someone. It was you who didn't make me feel loved, Baek."

They stood silent for a moment. Only both of their resulting sniffs from their cries was to be heard. Baekhyun knew they wouldn't be able to avoid this kind of conversation, so he already prepared himself for what could come. But sometimes, what happens in real life is far worse than whatever it is you imagined.

"I'm," Baekhyun started, "I'm still not selling the house."

Chanyeol just looked at him. Took in the features of the man's face for one last time. Somewhere, deep within his heart, is a small thump that wants to be heard out loud.

"Then don't."

And with that, he walked away.

But three days later, he came back in the form of a demolition team. And that's the problem Baekhyun's facing now.

Baekhyun is sat in a corner of the bedroom that used to accommodate two people. He's doing nothing but holding onto his phone, waiting for someone to call him. His phone keeps lighting up, however it isn't a call from the person he wants to hear from. Nevertheless, all he needs right now is to hear anyone else's voice.

His eyes contain sadness, but he still managed to let out a smirk, "Kyungsoo-ya, will you stop calling?"

"Baek, get out of the house. Now," his friend's voice was firm. But Baekhyun's stubborn, and somehow, his stubbornness got the best of him.

"Don't worry about me," he says, a sad smile plastered on his face, "It's all over now, anyway. Besides, if you're going to kill something as precious as my home, then at least bring me along with it."

"For god's sake, Byun Baekhyun, get out of the house. They're going to start any minute by now. Baek, just --"

"Stop it, Soo," he says through muffled tears, "I also want to see them again now."

"Baek, no."

"I miss my parents, Soo. I miss them so much that I want to see them again."

"Baek, please. This isn't the answer, Baekhyun."

"It's the only answer for me," and Baekhyun hangs up.

A few moments later, noise can be heard from outside. It was of orders about where to start destructing first. It was the shouts of a small man with big eyes -- shouts that contain the name, "Baekhyun." But mostly, it was the sound of blocks going down.

A sound from inside the house can be heard, however. A sound very familiar to anyone alive.

The sound of sniffs, of quiet cries coming from one man.

Somewhere, deep inside this man's heart and mind, is a spark of hope that maybe, a specific someone would come barging in the door to rescue him. That maybe, a specific someone would come to him and tell him that he's still loved. That maybe, a specific someone would come -- even just go to him.

But this man's life isn't a fairytale.  
And that's why no one goes to him.

No one rescues Baekhyun.

And maybe that's enough proof that it is time to meet the people who really do love him.

So, Baekhyun closes his eyes.

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
